


Date?

by frenc



Series: Bby you are such a bad liar [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Isak, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Even has a date on Sunday. And he asks his best friend Isak for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Isak and Even are best friends. They do have other very good friends like Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, and they hang out all the time, but none of them hangs out as much as Isak and Even.

It’s Saturday morning at 10am, and Even is in Isak’s apartment, just hanging out, doing nothing in particular. He is lying on Isak’s unmade bed while Isak is slowly folding the laundry, looking kind of bored, the laundry basket at Even’s feet.

“I’m going on a date tomorrow.” Even says with a cheerful smile without looking up from his phone.

“Oh.” Isak says, a little surprised, “Okay.” He clears his throat, putting a folded t-shirt back to the laundry basket. “Where are you taking her?”

“I don’t know.” Even said, looking up at Isak from his phone, “Got any ideas?”

Isak fished out the folded t-shirt from the basket and put it on top of three other folded t-shirts, where it's supposed to be. He takes a deep breath, and shrugs, “I don’t know man. Coffee maybe?”

“No no we already had coffee.” Even put his phone on his chest, looking straight at Isak now, eyes twinkly, looking _stupidly_ in love. “I was thinking about doing something fun you know, like, a _fun_ first date.”

Isak misses that last part. All he can think is when did Even have coffee with a girl? They basically get coffee together every day. Same shop, same spot, after school, where Isak finishes off his homework and Even doodles on a napkin or distracts him with movie trivia and memes. Was he there when they met? How can he not remember?

“Isak? Help me out here.” Even tucks an arm behind his head, smiling at Isak through his opened legs, stretching. His foot knocks over the basket and unfolded clothes are all over the place.

“Well I don’t fucking know.” Isak is now officially annoyed. He picks up the clothes on the floor and throws them at Even. Even catches the first one with his hand and gets hit in the face by another.

  
  
\-----

 

Now it’s getting dark and it starts to rain a little bit. They have been hanging out in Isak's bedroom the whole day and ordered pizza sometime around dinner hours. After the excessive brainstorming between the two of them, about where Even should go on his first date with some girl (“Oh my god Even. Why don't you just ask her?”), they decide it would be “romantic”, “interactive”, “fun” and “memorable” to go to the spring street market that only exists for 2 weeks every year in Oslo, all the way on the other side of the city.

“Great then. That’s settled.” Even says with a big smile, still on his phone, presumably messaging his soon-to-be girlfriend. Isak is on his 5th round of FIFA, grumpier than ever.

“And you are coming too Isak.”

“What?” Someone snatched Isak’s ball in the game, for the second time in 5 minutes, “Damn it!”

He pauses the game and turns to Even for the first time in about an hour, who is curled up in the band t-shirt that once belonged to Isak, and the pajama bottoms he kept in Isak’s place for when he stays over, looking innocent and _very, very charming_. “No, I’m not going on your date with you Even. Why would… how is it a good idea?”

“I thought you want to go to the market? Next weekend you will be so stressed with the midterms and this is your last chance.” Even takes a bite of his pizza, “Plus mom let me take her car tomorrow so we don’t even need to take the tram.”

Isak is thinking about it. He does want to go to the market. He remembers they had a good time last year with the boys. The food, the band, and the arcade games… And he would love to ride along in Even’s mom’s car, because it would take forever to get there by tram. But… Even is gonna be with his date, and all of a sudden none of those things sounds that fun anymore.

“Plus I’m gonna be nervous on my first date and you are supposed to be there to, you know, support me.” Even raises his brows, nudging his side, “I’d do it for you.”

“You are unbelievable.” Isak rolls his eyes at him, still thinking. “Okay. But what if she doesn’t want me there?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Even replies quickly, “It’s totally fine.”

Isak narrows his eyes. He smells something kind of fishy but couldn’t really put his finger on it. “O...kay?”

“Yeah? So you are coming?”

“Yeah, alright.” Isak shrugs, resumes to his game, and gets the ball snatched again in no time. “Ugh!”

 

\-----

 

Isak closes the gate of his apartment building and immediately sees the car, parked on the side of the road, and Even leaning against the half-opened door of the driver’s seat. Even is wearing his favorite denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a fresh white t-shirt under it, his sunglasses in his pocket and a cigarette between his fingers. Isak’s breath hitches.

“So. Where are we going?” Isak asks as he puts on the seat belt.

“What do you mean? To the market of course.” Even turns the key, laughs.

“But… shouldn’t you pick her up on the first date?” Isak suggests, suddenly remembering his wingman duty.

“She lives close by and wants to walk there. So we’ll meet there.” Even says, eyes on the road.

 _Well that’s really chill for a girl on her first date._ Isak thinks. _And she doesn't even mind a friend tagging along. This might actually work._ For a moment he imagines what it would be like if Even has a girlfriend, and what he would feel about it. Then he waves away the idea.

Even turns up the music and it's one of the songs they listen to all the time. Even made a mixtape before their road trip last summer, full of songs he wanted Isak to listen to and some both of them already loved. Two songs in, Isak recognizes it’s the same tape. It takes him back to the time when they drove through the valleys, got high by the bonfire and curled up in a small tent drinking hot cocoa. He smiles at the memory.

Before he knows it, they are back to the usual chatting the two of them are most familiar with; it's always so easy with Even, like breathing. And before he knows it, Isak is laughing so hard at some random story Even told him about someone in his PE class. Even nods along the beats while Isak tries to keep up with the rapping. And when he fails they laugh some more. They are having such a great time. Isak almost forgets what they are traveling for.

“And... we are here!” Suddenly Even declares, trying to wink but failed.

Isak, still recovering from laughing, teases, “Are you nervous?”

“No.” Even smiles, eyes crinkle, “Nothing I haven’t done before.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I just realized this idea came from a fic I read some time ago. and it just popped into my head this morning and I couldn't resist writing it down.
> 
> This is the fic: [oblivious by spoopydumpling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421156)
> 
> It's really short and sweet. Read it if you haven't already<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really short.

“So… what now?” Isak cannot help but ask Even, after watching him aggressively typing on the phone for a solid 30 seconds, while Isak aggressively kicks the grass and dirt around the car’s back wheel.

“She has to work.” Even is leaning on the side of the car next to Isak, he said with a sigh.

“What? On Sunday?” Isak is confused _(And... relieved? If he is being honest)._

“Yeah. She is a barista.” Even puts his phone in his back pocket and double checks that the car is locked. “The coffee shop is really busy. The manager just called. You can't say no to the tips.” He then leans back on the car and settles into a comfortable position, looking at Isak with a smirk, like he is ready for whatever question he has to ask.

 _So she has a job. That’s nice. Independent._ Isak thinks, knowing that himself and most of his friends don’t work, especially after school begins. Even works, but he is a senior and he is independent, and that just makes sense. _And did he say she’s a barista?_

“Does she work in our coffee shop?” Isak asks, assuming she does, “Is that how you met?” He adds, trying to sound he doesn’t care and is not desperate at all. He tries to catch a pebble with his instep like he would do with a football.

“Yeah, sort of.” Even is still smirking.

“Have I met her?” Isak asks.

In his head Isak searches for a female face of a barista he might have seen at some point. She should at least be pretty, charming, funny… for Even to fall in love with. Of course he can’t think of any since Even’s the one who always gets them coffee and talks to the barista, because Isak hates waiting in line, and interacting with people in general. Instead he is in charge of securing their usual spot, which mainly includes the tasks of walking towards it and sitting down. That’s just how they do it. Isak is hit by the realization that, him being too lazy to get coffee for himself is the reason Even is IN LOVE and he doesn’t even have a clue.

“Maybe.” Even’s phone buzzes. "Hold on." He pulls it out of the pocket and starts typing, looks quite gleeful for a guy who just got stood up on his first date. Isak can’t deal with him. He sighs and adjusts his snapback, trying to fight the urge to give Even the biggest eye roll he can manage.

Finally he puts away his phone for good. “Looks like it’s just the two of us now.” Even said with an exaggerated sigh. Then he stands upright and puts on his sunglasses, slowly, a lopsided smirk not leaving his lips.

He raises his eyebrows at Isak, lowering his chin so his eyes are just above the rims of his glasses, and Isak finally rolls his eyes, turns around on his heels and starts walking to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son Even is so Extra™.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even coming back home from the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the market chapter and went straight to what happened afterwards.
> 
> Tell me if you want to see what happened in the market and I'll decide whether I should write it.<3

They returned the car to Even’s parents’ and starts walking to the direction of their separate homes. They walk under the yellow lights on a quiet street, the wind warm on their faces. Isak doesn’t know why, but suddenly he feels so at peace with the world, and so… cared for? For whatever reason.

They don’t talk but enjoy each other’s company in the comfortable silence. Isak trails behind Even from two steps away. At some point Even lights up his last cigarette, taking a drag once in awhile, but mostly letting it burn. Isak breathes in the familiar smell of tobacco that he labels as one of Even’s distinct smells, and it feels like home. Even. Even is all he can feel. He closes his eyes and puts the moment into memory.

Then all of a sudden the tip of his shoe knocks on something that feels like another shoe. And Isak thinks he is going to fall on his face, before a pair of long arms catching him, bringing him into a loose hug. Isak lands on Even’s chest, surrounded by the warmth of his body; he breathes in sharply at the contact and holds himself up to look, straining his neck because they are so damn close.

 _He is very tall._ Isak thinks, matter-of-factly. _And he’s eyes are very shiny._

“Got you.” Even says so very quietly, his voice barely traveling outside their embrace. His face is neutral but his eyes are full of warm and fuzzy feelings, their breaths trapped between their faces, making Isak shiver.

They stays like that for a couple more seconds (or minutes? Isak doesn’t know), and Even pulls away and takes a couple of small steps backwards, eyes still on him. The sudden sense of loss rushes into Isak, he couldn’t help but slightly leaning forwards.

Isak just stares, confused still. He couldn’t move and his heart is beating in his ears. Even blinks at him and chuckles.

 _There is something..._ Isak thinks. _Something I missed._

He stands there and watches Even walking in small steps, waiting for Isak to catch up, turning around every two seconds with a full-on smirk.

 _Something_.

“Isak.” Even finally stops. He is about ten feet away from him now, looking amused. “Come on.”

 _Something_.

“Isaaak.” Even sighs and strides back until he is in front of Isak again. Then he tilts his head, silently waiting for a response.

Isak catches his eyes once more. Suddenly it all makes sense.

“Even.” Isak asks, determined.

“Hmm?” Even blinks.

“Why does she work in the cafe near Nissen but live on the other side of Oslo?”

“It's a nice cafe.” Even shrugs. Isak narrows his eyes even more they are basically a thin line.

“So she commutes for 3 hours every day.”

“She has a car so...” Isak raises his eyebrows, nodding slowly.

“Yeah? What does she look like?”

“Tall, blond… I don… Why are you suddenly so interested anyways?” He runs his hand through his hair, his eyes shift lower before landing back on Isak.

Isak shakes his head, a smile threatens to appear on the corner of his mouth. Even watches him gingerly, not sure what’s happening in Isak's little head.

“You are full of shit Even.”

They just look at each other and breathe for a couple of seconds. Then Isak grabs the collars of Even’s denim jacket and crushes their lips together. Even stumbles forwards and steadies himself by holding Isak’s waist. Then he lowers his head to get better access of Isak’s mouth and moves both of his hands on his cheeks to keep him still, taking control. Isak moans into his mouth and releases his collars. Isak feels his legs are no longer working and he is instead holding onto the sides of Even’s t-shirt for dear life.

When they finally pull away, Isak can only see stars. He doesn’t believe what is happening and he can’t even think. Of course. This idiot. It’s always been him and why didn’t he see it? He looks up at Even whose lips are glistening and breaths are deep and fast, reading Isak’s face, fingers tangled in the curls behind his ears.

Then they are kissing again. In the middle of the street on a Sunday night, with nothing but the chirps of insects and warm wind around them. They must look so bizarre for someone who happens to walk by. But Isak doesn’t care. There is no better place to kiss than here, and there is no one else to kiss except for Even.

It is actually Even who finds the situation funny, as he smiles into the kiss and then the smile morphs into soft chuckles. Isak pulls away slightly and frowns. Honestly he doesn’t mind them standing here and kiss all night, or maybe forever, and now Even is making it very difficult.

“What?” Isak breathes, surprised by how weak and needy he sounds. Even perks his mouth like he’s trying to figure out what to say, his hands hot on Isak’s chin.

“So you do realize...”

“What, your 'girlfriend' doesn't exist?”

Even laughs, throwing his head back a little, exposing his neck. Isak wants to snuggle him there. After he recovers from the laugh he says, looking Isak in the eye, “Yes that and...”

“You just took me on a date without telling me shit?” Isak says and rolls his eyes, chuckling himself.

Even raises his eyebrows at his words, his lips twitch, trying not to smile, and he looks very proud of himself. And then his expression softens, his head low and tilted making sure to catch Isak’s eyes. He is reading him again, waiting.

Isak’s face is burning under Even’s stare. And he lowers his eyes shakily trying to breathe for a moment. When they lock eyes again, Even looks like he wants to say a thousand things.

Isak swallows. _Oh my god. This is for real. Is this for real?_ He breaths deeply, not knowing what to do.

“Well?” Even asks quietly. Isak realizes he should probably say something when he senses the nervousness from Even. It’s both so endearing and hilarious at the same time, the fact that Even’s nervous about asking Isak out for a date. Like he will ever say no. Isak tilts up his chin, his eyes hooded, leaning closer to Even and silently asking for a kiss.

“You could have just asked me.”


End file.
